BlueberryBlitz
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: Toshrio buys his boyfriend a bottle of ' Blueberry Blitz ' lotion. Grimmjow of course thinks he knows what it's used for.


**Blueberry•blitz **

**Disclaimer: As I said before,** **_if_**** I owned bleach toshrio would be lusted after, The main charector, and molest- I mean visted 24/7 for an adult talk...XD. **_  
_

**Paring: Toshrio & Grimmjow...weird pare right? I had a dream about them..#%*% and #+%€•~ but that's for another story! **

**Rating: T, for misunderstandings. **

**Summary: Toshrio buys his boyfriend a bottle of ' Blueberry Blitz ' lotion. Grimmjow of course thinks he knows what it's used for. **

**Warnings:Humor,Misunderstandings,occ-ness,etc. **

* * *

** _Blueberry•blitz _**

" Please! " He begged, lazying about on the cream colored sofa. Turquoise eyes rolled, and the white haired teen put his hands on his hips, showing he meant business." No." The teal eyed male scoffed, " Your _that _cold?" The younger male that stood in the doorway sighed. " I'm sorry, Grimmjow...But please wait or it isn't gonna be special." _Oh, special..~ _That made the 18 year old grin. " Heh.." **_Smack! _**

" You perv..." The shorter male put the rolled up magazine on the table and watched as his boyfriend nursed his wound." ouch, Toshrio.." The other just deadpanned " Serves you right." And left the room, As usual grimmjows eyes followed his boyfriend out the room. Or more specifically his boyfriends cute _ass. _Toshrio almost yelled at grimmjow for eye-fucking him for the 3rd time today, god he wasnt just a peice of meat or eye-candy.

In the kichen Toshrio was finishing the final touches on his cake for grimmjows 19th birthday. Slathering light butter blue icing and writing a special message for his _beloved _lover. In neat letters across the cake, Toshrio made one thing clear ' Eye-fuck me again and your dead, happy birthday grimmie'. Aw how sweet. Wiping the hair out of his face he would normally regret this but it was grims birthday." Grimmie, come get your gift~". His tone was warm and friendly, to friendly... _**Bam! **_

Grimmjow skidded into the kichen a rolled up magizine in one hand And a couch cusion in the other. All in all grimmjow looked like a homeless knight, crazy right? Nope. Toshrio raised a thin white eye brow, " Dude your kidding..right? ". Grimmjow just shook his head and raised his 'sword'." What have you done to my Shrio-chan?!" he yelled actually Thinking it was someone else until- _"_ **Grimmjow...**" oh shit he's _Pissed. _Grimmjow slowly put his 'shield' and 'weapon' away, Seeing his boyfriend mad was something worse than being bitten to death.

{ Somewhere in Nammori HighSchool}

The man towered over the beaten up students, sneering " herba-" ' was worse than being bitten to death...' he stopped. Hibari STOPPED! Shit run for the hills! The skylark twitched. " How dare you weak herbivores!" The students didn't have time to scream before he lunged at them tonfas already covered in there drying blood.

{ Back to the kichen}

For some reason Grimmjow feels as if he just killed some people..[Insert a shutter] The 19 year old gently grabbed his boyfriends hand, and kissed him on the cheek." Thanks, Shiro-chan..." He purred. Toshrios face softened, as he wrapped his arms loosely around the others neck." You ready for your present..?" he whispered. Grimmjow cracked a small smile," sure...".Toshrio fished a bottle out of his jeans pocket, handing it to grimmjow." I made it myself..." It read ' Blueberry•blitz sented lotion..' Grimmjow muttered a happy thanks, and before toshrio could act grimmjow crashed is lips firmly yet slowly against his own.

Toshrio moaned, as a hot and slick tongue entered his mouth, coaxing his muscle to a dance full of passion. Toshrio melted as grimmjow ground his hips into his, while they were still making out.

{ About 15 minutes later in the bedroom}

Toshrio lay spread out on there bed, sweaty, panting,and flushed." L-lube..." toshrio moaned out to grimmjow who had pulled out a blue bottle..that read ' Blueberry•blitz sented lotion'. After he opened the cap toshrio glared at him and stood up." Grimmjow! You ass! That lotions for your hands not lube!" Grimmjows grin faltered as this boyfriend stood up and yelled. " All you ever want is sex! No sex for A month!" _wait...what?! _Grimmjow Tryed to get out of bed before toshrio lefted but slipped and fell off the bed." Shrio-chan wait!".

Omake! First one-shot

Heh, I'm evil Grimmjow isn't getting any for a long long time!


End file.
